Forbidden
by arisusagi
Summary: Tudo que é bom é proibido... Mas isso não significa que nós não façamos isso   3 OneShots Haku X Dell Rin X Len Teto X Ted
1. HakuXDell

_Nota: Vocaloid não me pertence_

Dell estava novamente trabalhando, estava sentado em sua cama, com o notebook sobre suas pernas e um cinzeiro no criado mudo ao seu lado, tragava um cigarro, o quinto ou sexto da noite.

Ele ouviu a porta ser destrancada e aberta

-Quem é?- gritou ele do quarto, afundando o cigarro no cinzeiro

Não houve resposta, somente um gemido abafado. Dell resmungou alguma coisa e colocou o notebook de lado, calçou seus chinelos e foi ver quem era.

Encontrou sua irmã Haku caída no chão, o jovem não se surpreendeu somente se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã

-Está tudo bem com você?

Haku virou-se, ficando com as costas no chão, abriu os olhos carmim devagar e olhou para o irmão

-Dell... É você?

-Uhum, por onde esteve Haku? Fiquei preocupado

-Fui beber com a Meiko e com a Luka

Dell ajudou Haku a se levantar

-Céus Haku! Você está cheirando a álcool

-E você continua com esse cheiro nojento de nicotina- disse Haku com lagrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos

-Calma , não chore, quer que eu pegue uma aspirina?

Haku secou as lagrimas com as costas da mão e balançou a cabeça afirmando. Dell pegou a irmã pela cintura e colocou-a sentada no sofá.

O jovem de cabelos prateados foi até a cozinha e pegou uma aspirina na gaveta, quando voltou para a sala encontrou Haku deitada no sofá com uma garrafa de sake nas mãos, prestes a beber seu conteúdo

-Haku! Você já está passando mal de tanto beber! E ainda vai beber mais?- disse Dell tomando a garrafa de suas mãos

-Desculpe...- disse ela abraçando os joelhos com pequenas lagrimas se formando novamente nos cantos dos olhos

Dell escondeu toda a bebida alcoólica da casa em uma caixa, quando ele voltou para a sala ele encontrou Haku deitada no sofá.

-Haku, está se sentindo bem?- perguntou ele sentando-se na ponta do sofá

A jovem sentou-se e abraçou o irmão

-Haku, o quê você...?- perguntou Dell assustando-se com a proximidade da irmã

-Dell... Você tem namorada?- perguntou ela

-N-não – disse um pouco nervoso, ao sentir a irmã tentar desabotoar sua camisa

-Você é tão bonito, irmãozinho- disse Haku aproximando seu rosto do de Dell

Ele não teve consciência de seus atos, só percebeu o que havia feito quando seus lábios já estavam sobre os da irmã.

Haku passava a mão pelo seu peito descoberto pela camisa desabotoada, Dell apertava seus seios, sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não se importava.

Haku acordou no dia seguinte, estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, culpa da bebedeira da noite anterior, não se lembrava de mais nada, tentou se levantar, mas havia algo pesado e quente sobre ela, ela esfregou os olhos, tentando desembaçar a vista, olhou ao redor, estava na sala do apartamento que dividia com Dell, deitada no sofá, estava nua, coberta pela manta do sofá, Dell estava ao seu lado, nu também.

-Bom dia- disse Dell, com a voz sonolenta

-Dell... O que aconteceu?

Ele piscou seus olhos vermelhos, atônito, em seguida sorriu e disse

-Algo proibido


	2. RinXLen

- Que se danem os outros

Rin e Len eram gêmeos inseparáveis, todos sabiam disso, às vezes eles não concordavam em algo e brigavam, mas logo eles já faziam as pazes.

Era mais ou menos umas 11 da noite quando foram se deitar, Len estava vestindo somente um calção preto quando Rin entrou no quarto

-Ah... Desculpe- disse ela quando entrou e viu o irmão seminu

-Sem problemas, já estou me vestindo, pode fazer o que ia fazer- disse ele colocando a camisa amarela sem mangas- Quer que eu me vire para você se trocar?

-Certo- disse ela

O loiro se virou enquanto Rin tirou a roupa e vestiu uma camisola branca que ia até os joelhos.

Rin começou a arrumar a cama de Len, ela ajeitou o travesseiro, e estendeu a coberta amarela com desenhos de estrelas brancas. Ela parou e ficou olhando para a cama

-Algo errado?- perguntou Len chegando por trás dela

-Ah... Não é nada só estava pensando...- disse ela apertando os lençóis entre os dedos, assustada com a proximidade do irmão

-Pensando no quê? – perguntou ele

-Eu... Posso... Dormir na sua cama?

Len piscou confuso, em seguida sorriu e disse

-Claro!

Len se deitou e deu um espaço para a irmã se deitar, Rin se deitou, um pouco tímida e receosa. O loiro virou-se, ficando de frente para sua irmã, os olhos azuis se encontraram, Rin corou e desviou o olhar.

-Dormíamos assim quando éramos criança, lembra?- disse ele

-Uhum- disse Rin, aproximando-se do irmão

Len colocou os braços em torno de Rin e a puxou para perto de si, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa

-Len... Seria errado uma garota amar seu irmão?- disse ela encostando a cabeça no peito do irmão

Len se assustou com a pergunta

-Por que está me perguntando isso?

-É que... A Teto sabe? Ela disse que está afim do Ted... Então... Ela queria saber ser... Era errado...

-Eu não acho que é errado

-Por quê?

-Porque eu te amo

Rin arregalou os olhos azuis, sentiu o rosto esquentar, significando que seu rosto estava vermelho. Ela escondeu o rosto no peito do irmão, Len riu, segurou o queixo dela e puxou seu rosto para cima.

-O que foi? Não me ama?

-E-e-eu te amo também Len...

Rapidamente Len juntou seus lábios com os da irmã

Rin correspondeu o beijo, um pouco envergonhada, os gêmeos juntaram os corpos ainda mais, a loira sentiu o irmão passar as mãos em suas costas por debaixo da camisola.

-Len...- suspirou Rin ao sentir o irmão beijar seu pescoço

As mãos de Len passaram para a barriga da irmã, sentindo sua pele branca e macia

- Len... Eu... Estou com medo- disse Rin abraçando o pescoço do irmão

-Medo do que?- disse ele parando de beijar o pescoço da irmã

-Do que os outros irão pensar de nós...- disse Rin baixando os olhos, triste


	3. TetoXTed

-Ted-onii-san- disse Teto chegando perto do irmão devagar

-Hm?

-Você... Já beijou uma garota?

Ted olhou para sua irmã com uma expressão séria, em seguida voltou a atenção para a revista que tinha nas mãos

-Vamos Ted! Me responda!- disse Teto puxando o braço do irmão

Ted lançou um olhar congelante para a irmã, que se assustou e soltou seu braço

-Isso não é da sua conta- disse ele se levantando

Teto sabia que havia feito algo errado, isso estava escrito nos olhos do irmão, Ted se trancou em seu quarto, se jogou na cama e enterrou o rosto em seu travesseiro, soltando um longo suspiro, sim ele nunca havia beijado uma garota.

-Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Posso entrar?- perguntou Teto do outro lado da porta

-Entra- ele resmungou

Teto entrou e se sentou na cama, ao lado do irmão

-Eu não devia ter perguntado né? – disse ela, passando as mãos nas costas do irmão

-Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansado- disse ele virando o rosto pro lado

-Você deitou sem tirar os óculos! Podia ter quebrado eles!- disse Teto tirando os óculos delicadamente da face do irmão

Ted se levantou rapidamente e abraçou a irmã, prensando-a contra a parede

-T-Ted?

-Teto, você já beijou algum garoto?- Ted sussurrou no ouvido da irmã

-Não- disse ela colocando os braços em torno do pescoço do irmão

-Eu também nunca beijei ninguém- disse ele, encostando a cabeça no ombro da irmã

-V-verdade Ted?

-Uhum, vamos resolver isso logo de um a vez?- disse ele levantando a cabeça do ombro da irmã e aproximando seu rosto do dela

-Como assim resol...? –Teto foi interrompida pelos lábios do irmão que se juntaram aos seus

Teto segurou os cabelos rosa do irmão, beijando-o mais intensamente, as mãos de Ted já estavam nas pernas de Teto.

-T-Ted, i-isso é errado, pare, por favor!- disse Teto, sentindo o irmão beijar seu pescoço

-Eu não acho isso errado- disse ele passando a mão por debaixo da camisa da irmã

-Mas, Ted! Somos irmãos! Irmãos não podem fazer isso!

-Quem disse?


End file.
